Les nouveaux défis 20102011
by Dstine
Summary: OneShot. Defis lancés par des personnes de mon entourage. Une phrase, un couple et hop, c'est parti. Bonne lecture.
1. Defi de Tibo

Petit défi lancé par mon chéri.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Minerva Mc Gonagal quitta la tour Gryffondor d'un pas rapide, en direction des cachots. Malgré son visage impassible, elle fulminait de rage. C'était le troisième soir de suite que certains de ses élèves empruntait la cape d'Harry Potter à cause de Severus Snape et ça n'allait pas de passer comme cela. D'autant qu'il n'hésiterais nullement à se servir de ces petites sorties nocturnes pour retirer des points à sa maison et ainsi tenter de gagner le trophée des maison qui lui faisait défaut depuis quelques années.

Elle ne le trouva pas à son bureau et se permit de frapper à la porte de ses appartements. Il arriva trainant des pieds affichant sa plus mauvaises têtes des plus mauvais jours. Apparemment elle le dérangeait, c'était parfait !

« Minerva ? » demanda-t-il poliment sans prendre la peine de rendre son ton plus chaleureux.

Toujours guidée par sa colère, Minerva Mc Gonagal attrapa Severus Snape par la manche et le tira hors de son refuge. Le mouvement fut si peu prévisible que Severus manqua de tomber, puis comprenant que sa collègue ne plaisantait pas, il réussit à faire venir à lui sa cape du soir et fermer sa porte.

« Puis-je savoir où vous comptez m'emmenez ? ».

« A la forêt interdite ! ».

Severus freina des deux pieds, faisant se retourner la femme qui le regarda de son air pince sans rire.

« Oui, Severus, vous avez bien compris. Deux de mes élèves y sont, à la recherche d'une quelconque pousse de je ne sais quel nom ».

« Et vous voulez ma présence pour leur retirer des points ou pour leur botter les fesses ? ».

« Je ne plaisante pas ! » Rétorqua Minerva en reprenant sa marche, ne manquant pas de trainer Severus à sa suite. « Je ne tolèrerais pas que vous encouragiez mes élèves à prendre de pareil initiatives pour un de vos stupides cours d'où nous savons tous les deux qu'ils n'obtiendront pas la moyenne. Et si je dois passer ma nuit à les chercher, il n'y a aucune raison que ce ne soit pas aussi votre cas depuis que vous êtes responsable ».

« Oh, regardez Minerva, des azalées » La coupa Severus Snape d'un ton plus que ravie, en s'abaissant pour la caresser du bout de ses doigts.

« Oh, je vous en prie Severus, voulez-vous être sérieux ? Je vous rappelle que deux élèves se promènent à l'heure actuelle dans la forêt interdite par votre faute ».

« Ma faute ? Mais je ne les aient jamais incité à choisir cette potion ».

« Peut-être ! Mais vous auriez du leur fournir les ingrédients plutôt que de les laisser vagabonder comme bon leur semble dans cette jungle ».

« Je vous en prie Minerva, ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans tous ses états. La forêt n'est plus aussi dangereuse qu'elle le fut dans le passé et Granger a certainement plus de trois ans d'avance sur tous les sortilèges enseigné ici... Courrez donc à leurs poursuite si vous le voulez et laissez-moi m'occupez de ces petites merveilles ! ».

« Severus ! ».

« Minerva » Répliqua sèchement Severus Snape « Il est très rare de trouver cette fleur en cette saison et vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que l'on peut faire avec son essence... ».

Minerva frappa du pied d'impuissance et continua son avancée dans la forêt interdite. Maudit soit Severus et son amour pour seulement ce qui touchait de près à ses précieuses petites potions. Elle en arracha quelques une sur son chemin, se demandant s'il réagirait si sereinement lorsqu'il subirait la petite indigestion qu'elles lui procureraient d'ici quelques jours.

**FIN

* * *

**

Defi de Tibo : Un Severus très joyeux, enjoué et ravi « Oh, regarde, des azalées ».

J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Le prochain arrivera aux alentours du 15 janvier.


	2. Defi de Sofi

Avec quelques jours d'avance, le défi de Sofi révélé au grand jour. Avec pour héros : Neville ! La condition du défi est dévoilé tout à la fin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le défi de Sofi : E****phemertard

* * *

**

Ce lundi huit novembre avait tout pour être un soir comme les autres dans la vie de Neville Londubat. Il ne cherchait jamais à se faire remarquer. Plutôt même à se faire oublier. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres et il allait s'en rendre compte.

Au détour d'un couloir, en chemin pour se rendre à sa salle d'étude, il entendit hurler. Il voulu d'abord faire demi-tour et prendre un autre chemin, certes plus long, mais plus certain avant de se rappeler qu'il était tout de même en cinquième année et qu'il connaissait la plus grande part des choses qui pouvaient effrayer les nouveaux élèves. A défaut de pouvoir les contrer.

Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas pourquoi cette première année était si effrayée par ce garçon qu'il voyait de dos. Remarque, il était habillé en moldu. Et s'il était habillé en moldu c'était qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

« Eh ! » L'interpella-t-il « Tu n'as rien à faire ici » Il espérait que sa voix ne trahissait pas son incertitude.

Lentement le moldu ce retourna tout en s'allongeant troquant sa tenue pour une robe noire. Neville déglutit.

« Pro... Professeur Snape ? » Bégaya-t-il.

Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, prêt à entendre la voix glaciale retirer une centaine de point à gryffondor. Ce geste ce faisant il réalisa que le professeur n'avançait pas vers lui à me sure qu'il reculait, mais plutôt... Glissait. Ni une, ni deux, il pensa fortement à sa grand-mère, dégaina sa baguette et hurla :

« Ri… Riddikulus ».

A ce son plusieurs têtes se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Snape habillé d'un ensemble rose pâle avec de la fourrure et un immense chapeau avec des babioles en pendant. L'effet de surprise passé, Neville repoussa l'épouvantard jusqu'à un placard à balais et l'y enferma.

« Eh, toi » Interpella-t-il une première année qui le fixait bouche bée « Va donc chercher un professeur... Professeur Mc Gonagal, de préférence ».

L'élève hocha la tête et parti en courant. Neville se permit de s'appuyer contre le mur et soupira. Il détestait les épouvantards. Il détestait que tout le monde puisse savoir que sa plus grande terreur était un professeur qui hantait les cachots de Poudlard. Cette réflexion faite, il leva les yeux sur le couloir pour voir un grand nombre d'élève silencieux, le fixant. Puis, d'un seul coup, ils applaudirent. Ils applaudirent à en faire vibrer les murs du bâtiment.

Neville ne comprenait pas. Il resta dans l'ignorance quelques secondes puis ça le frappa ! Le professeur Lupin était un très bon professeur puisqu'il avait réussi à lui enseigner ça ! Ensuite... Merde alors, il était un héros ! Au moins devant cet ensemble de première année, où il remarqua même quelques serpentards.

Après l'arrivée de Mc Gonagal, lui donnant vingt points, il pu repartir vers sa salle d'étude, rougissant sous les éloges des élèves. Et les bruits courraient plus vite que lui, puisqu'il fut applaudit par ses camarades de chambre lors de son entrée dans sa salle.

Ce lundi huit novembre était le plus beau jour de la scolarité de Neville Londubat. Il serait prêt à raconter à quiconque le voudrait qu'il avait vaincu un épouvantard seul.

**OoO**

Le mardi neuf novembre, fut le pire jour de la vie de Neville Londubat. Tout d'abord, il réalisa que la veille avait était une immense erreur. Ensuite, ce qui le frappa, c'était qu'on ne l'applaudissait pas d'avoir repoussé un épouvantard, non. On le félicitait d'avoir habillé le professeur Snape de vielle guenille. Et le regard noir de ce dernier lui hurlait à quel point il venait de prendre la première place devant Harry Potter dans le top cinq des « élèves que le professeur Snape déteste le plus ».

Le message était plus que clair alors que Neville se retrouvait seul pour faire une potion à quatre mains, et ce, au premier rang de la classe, sous le rire des Serpentards. À ce jour, il était loin de se douter que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger.

**OoO**

La semaine s'était passée assez calmement pour Neville. Hormis quelques élèves qui souriaient lorsqu'il le croisait au détour d'un couloir, plus personne ne faisait allusion à son coup d'éclat du début de semaine. Bien sûr, la rancune du professeur Snape n'ayant aucune limite, surtout pas envers un Griffondor, il continuait d'en baver en cours de Potion. Mais ce n'était rien, absolument rien à côté de ce qui allait se passer.

Neville entra dans la tour Griffondor qu'il trouva déserte. Ce qui était normal puisque tout le monde dînait à cette heure-ci. Il n'avait pas faim. Il devait déjà avoir perdu trois bons kilos avec toute cette anxiété qu'il accumulait à l'idée d'aller en cours de Potion. Hermione avait essayé de lui jeter un sort pour le détendre, mais l'effet Snape était bien plus puissant que cela...

Les premiers à quitter la table et à entrer par le portrait de la grosse dame furent les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges. Comme si c'était quelque chose de normal, ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de leur cadet et lui sourire.

"Neville, on veut que tu sois le premier au courant".

"Au courant de quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus anxieux.

"De notre nouvelle invention. Tu nous l'as inspiré. Si elle se vend bien, tu toucheras dix pour cent de notre bénéfice".

"Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir".

"Bien sûr" Sourit Georges, compatissant à son stress "Tu n'es que la source d'inspiration, rien de plus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter".

Neville se détendit.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de vouloir savoir.

"Nous l'avons appelé "l'ephemertard", tu veux voir ? Pour toi, c'est gratuit".

Neville hésita. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Avait-il besoin de savoir ? Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Fred, debout devant lui, sortit de son sac une sphère du diamètre de sa main. Elle était transparente et dedans, il y avait comme un nuage d'orage.

"Prend-la, elle est pour toi".

Neville tendit la main pour s'emparer de l'objet mais Fred retira sa main trop rapidement et la sphère se fracassa au sol, laissant le nuage devenir plus gros et se transformer en un Severus Snape grandeur nature. Neville hurla, sortit sa baguette, bredouilla et enfin réussit à ridiculiser l'épouvantard qui se dissolu.

"C'est pas génial, ça ?".

"Gé... Génial ?" Demanda Neville, tout tremblant "Parce que vous trouvez ça génial, vous, d'être terrorisé par un professeur ?".

"Non, tu ne comprends pas. Neville. Ceci est un épouvantard éphémère. Une fois ridiculisé, il disparait. Contrairement à un vrai qu'il faudra enfermer. Ca va faire un malheur. Si Ombrage n'était pas notre professeur de DCFM, ce serait utiliser pour vous apprendre".

Neville avala sa salive et monta dans sa chambre sans échanger un mot de plus. Ça y est, le pire était arrivé.

**OoO**

Et le cauchemar débuta. Neville rasait les couloirs. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa maladresse légendaire. Harry lui avait prêté quelques jours sa cape d'invisibilité mais il se l'était faite confisquer par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Depuis la nouvelle invention des jumeaux, tout Poudlard s'était procuré l'ephemertard et s'en servait avec grand plaisir à chacun de ses passages. Personne dans Poudlard n'avait autant peur du Professeur Snape et ils aimaient s'en rendre compte à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient Neville. Ce dernier, baguette en main, tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de trouver autre chose que les tenues de sa grand-mère pour ridiculiser l'épouvantard éphémère.

**OoO**

Neville était épuisé. Les jumeaux venaient de lui remettre douze gallions, ce qui n'était pas rien. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'ephemertard faisait un carton et il était à bout de nerfs. Il avait même reçu une beuglante de sa grand-mère, lui reprochant son manque de dignité et d'avoir deux ans d'âge mental pour avoir peur d'un professeur aux cheveux gras. Une chance pour lui qu'il ne descende plus dîner. Il avait eu la lettre dans sa chambre et avait été le seul à l'entendre.

Bien sûr, malgré que tout le monde lui jette des Ephemertards à la figure dès que possible, il se faisait également reprocher par les griffondors le manque de points. Le professeur Snape ne manquant jamais une occasion de lui en retirer par dizaine.

Soupirant, il mit son sac sur son épaule et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution contre cette terreur qui devenait désormais bien plus qu'un handicap.

« Bonsoir Neville » Le salua une voix rêveuse.

Neville sursauta et baguette en main, se retourna sur le qui-vive pour trouver Luna Lovegood, bien installée sur ses genoux, lisant son magasine préféré, le Quibbler.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je n'aime pas l'ephemertard… Il est beaucoup trop simpliste ».

Neville soupira et se relâcha. Il s'installa à côté de Luna et regarda dans le vide, comme elle.

« Je peux t'aider, tu sais ? ».

« Ah vraiment ? » Demanda craintivement Neville.

« Oui, je lisais justement un article du Quibbler qui dit que l'on peut créer soi-même un sortilège et explique comment ».

Neville soupira une fois encore.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ».

« Je suis nul en sortilège. Et même Hermione n'a pas su quoi faire pour m'aider ».

« Fais-moi confiance, je trouverais d'ici demain » L'informa-t-elle d'une voix rassurante, posant une main sur son genoux.

« Demain ? ».

« Oui, il le faut. J'ai cours avec le professeur Snape après-demain, et je le préférerais d'une meilleure humeur que celle qu'il a actuellement ».

Neville haussa les épaules. Après-tout, que risquait-il à part un autre échec ?

**OoO**

« Neville ! J'ai trouvé » La voix rêveuse de Luna laissa le gryffondor sceptique.

Néanmoins, il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le tira par la manche hors de la salle d'étude.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« A la recherche du professeur Snape, bien sûr » Répondit-elle tranquillement.

Ils le trouvèrent dans le couloir des cachots, réprimandant un élève. Comme il leur tournait le dos, Luna en profita pour sortir sa baguette et dire de vive voix :

« Hocus pocus, soit sexy Severus ».

Soudainement, Neville se liquéfia sur place. Alors qu'un lourd silence s'instaurait dans le couloir, il se tourna vers Luna, le visage livide et grimaça :

« Soit sexy Severus ? » Répétât-il horrifié.

« Oui » Haussa les épaules Luna « Je me suis dis que si il avait plus de charme, tu en aurais moins peur ».

« Mademoiselle Lovegood, Monsieur Londubat » Grinça froidement Severus Snape en arrivant à leur hauteur, relevant ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes « Je vois que vous vous amusez bien. Laissez-moi participer. Moins vingt points pour être dans les couloirs pendant une heure d'étude. Moins trente points pour oser lancer un sort sur un professeur. Moins cinquante points pour avoir tenté de me ridiculiser –une fois de plus- par un stupide sortilège. Moins trente points pour avoir fait l'usage de mon prénom et encore moins trente pour persister à m'habiller de guenilles à chaque apparition d'épouvantard où peu importe son nom. Ce qui nous fais un total de » Severus Snape pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir « Cent-soixante points chacun, bien sûr. Ajoutez également que vous passerez la semaine à venir à travailler pour monsieur Rusard, il a beaucoup de travail mais pas assez de temps. Et oui, cela veut dire que vous ne pourrez pas aller à Près-au-lard, ni même au match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue ! ».

Les deux élèves se tournèrent et quittèrent le couloir sans demander leurs restes.

« Oh, Londubat, moins trente point également parce que votre tête ne me revient pas ».

Plus accablé encore, Neville retourna à la grande salle avec Luna. Elle s'excusa comme elle pu, mais il balaya ses excuses de la main. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Severus Snape était un homme à faire peur. Il s'installa entre ses camarades de classe, se gardant bien de leur raconter sa dernière perte de point et attendit avec impatience l'heure d'aller se coucher.

_**OoO**_

La première surprise de Neville le lendemain fut lorsqu'un élève –Serpentard- lui envoya une boule contenant un ephemertard de bon matin, à quelques secondes d'entrer en cours de Potion.

La forme se transforma en un sombre nuage agité et disparu en quelques éclaboussures. Neville regarda autour de lui, ses camarades surpris, se demandant si quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Bien sûr, l'apparition du professeur fit taire les quelques voix, et, en silence, ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours.

**OoO**

Neville approcha des jumeaux, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et leur tendant un gallion, demanda cinq ephemertards. Surpris, ils les lui donnèrent.

« Ca ne vaut plus rien maintenant ».

En effet, toute la journée, les ephemertard s'étaient dissous sans prendre l'apparence de Severus Snape. Une fois son acquisition en poche, Neville rejoignit Hermione dans la salle sur demande et les lui donna. D'abord, elle lui demanda de lui en jeter une. L'ephemertard pris la forme du professeur Mac Gonagall lui annonçant qu'elle avait échoué dans tous ses cours.

« Apparemment, il n'y a pas d'erreur. À ton tour maintenant ».

Elle lança une boule devant Neville et une fois de plus, sans se matérialisé, l'ephemertard se détruisit un dispersant quelques gouttes.

« D'après les jumeaux, leur invention à les mêmes propriétés qu'un épouvantard normal, si ce n'est qu'il disparaît définitivement après avoir été ridiculisé ».

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Hermione haussa les épaules « Je ne vois qu'une seule conclusion. L'épouvantard n'ayant pas de forme propre, vu qu'il s'inspire de nos peurs, je ne vois que l'option que tu as désormais plus peur d'un épouvantard que du professeur Snape. Ainsi donc, il n'a pas de forme propre à prendre et par tant de réflexions, il se désagrège tout seul ».

Neville sourit. Enfin. Enfin il allait être débarrassé de ses assauts d'ephemertard à tous les couloirs. Le professeur Snape arrêterait peut-être d'ici quelques temps de le laisser seul sur ses potions. Enfin, la vie allait reprendre son cours.

**OoO**

Neville pencha la tête sur la gauche, puis lentement sur la droite. Il répéta ce geste deux ou trois fois jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le ramène à l'ordre par un coup de coude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

« Je… Je… Rien, désolé ».

Neville recommença à couper ses griffes de dragons en petit morceaux, jetant de temps à autre un œil discret sur son professeur. Etait-ce lui où le professeur Snape avait les cheveux moins gras ? Et même, moins de ride. Ou encore mieux… Etait-ce un –très- léger sourire qu'il voyait se dessinait sur ses lèvres ? Il allait falloir qu'il en parle à Luna. Peut-être que le sortilège avait était efficace tout compte fait. Et elle avait eu raison, il avait l'air beaucoup moins effrayant.

« Monsieur Londubat, moins dix points pour bailler aux corneilles ! ».

Rouge de honte, Neville se replongea dans sa tâche. Il était un tout petit peu moins effrayant que d'habitude, tout compte fait.

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

Défi lancé par . : « Hocus Pocus, sois sexy Severus ». Personnages libres.

Réussi ou raté ?

A bientôt peut-être, pour un nouveau défi.

Dstine


End file.
